Hot Soup!
by stigmafan123
Summary: Who knew that a simple errand could turn into one of Rin's biggest fantasies? SessRin, M for future chapters, College AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to continue to spam all of you with fluff now *hearts* **

**This is going to be a few-chapters long, something to keep me motivated in between writing chapters of longass fanfictions like Shimmer & Disappear and Dark Reflections.**

**(Warning: This fic is entirely un'beta'd, so please excuse any crappiness on my part!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**~oOo~**

Rin stood outside of the college gates, her face flushed red so that it was the same color as her scarf, breath filtering through in short white puffs. Despite the cold November air, she was burning with heat – both from the pot she held in her mitten'd hands and the blush on her cheeks.

_Come on, you wimp. Mama wanted you to take this to him, anyway. Don't be such a wuss! It's like you're asking him to marry you- you're bringing him food!_ An internal battle raged in her head as she rolled her weight from one hip to the other. Rin sighed in exasperation, casting another doubtful look at the towering college before her.

Keio University, the top-ranking college in Japan, stood before her in all of its prestige and elegance. From the shiny glass windows to the dark red bricks, and the school's crest with a motto emblazed in Latin and then Japanese beneath it. Her heart swelled with pride for a minute – her dearest Sesshoumaru-sama had been accepted _here!_

Minus from that internal monologue that there was the fact that Sesshoumaru was far from being _hers,_ and probably even farther from being her _dear._

Rin cast another glance down at the pot she held in her hands, steaming with homemade miso soup. Her fingers tightened around it as her mother's grin flashed in her mind.

"_Rin, darling, bring this to Sesshoumaru, would you?" Yana smiled. "I so worry about the poor boy, working night and day in that college of his. Be a dear and deliver my food?"_

"_But Mama!" She protested, cheeks flaming, "Why can't Hiro do it? He's the one who's friends with Sesshoumaru!"_

_Yana waved her hand. "Don't be silly. Your brother is busy studying for the entrance exams, and your friend's house passes right by Keio University! You can do it, ne?" Without another word, her mother proceeded to shoo Rin out the door. "Go now, be quick about it! I wouldn't want the soup getting cold!"_

Rin sighed. "Backstabber," she muttered. "She just didn't want to do it herself." Either that, or her mom was back up to her old scheming of trying to get Rin and Sesshoumaru together – as she had been since Rin turned eight years old. Somewhere along the line Yana had found out about Rin's massive crush on her elder brother's best friend (much to Rin's dismay), ever since that day she had been relentless.

Another forlorn sigh. She would be lucky if Sesshoumaru so much as _glanced_ in her direction now. He was the epitome of perfect. And even if he wasn't all that he was, she wouldn't have a chance. Barely a sophomore in high school, while he was in his junior year of college.

Rin had decidedly worshipped the demon boy ever since he saved her from a river she fell into when she was seven – and didn't know how to swim. How brave Sesshoumaru had been (at that time, ten years old), diving into the river after her and valiantly rescuing Rin from the foreboding waters…

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been _that_ epic of a rescue. But it didn't change anything when her feelings here involved.

_I'll never get to Tsukiko's house at this rate._ She huffed. "Okay Rin, its go time. You're just dropping it off at his dorm and leaving, got it?"

She stomped determinedly up to the front gate and made it to the towering entrance door before doubt kicked in again.

As soon as she made it through the front door and into the main hall, Rin was ready to drop everything and _run._

_Oh gawd, what am I doing. He's not going to recognize me! Or worse, he'll be with friends and won't want to see his friend's lame little sister. What if he ignores me and I'm just standing there like some pathetic lost puppy? _And so the mini-breakdown that took place in her mind every time Sesshoumaru was a present topic began yet again.

_What if they refuse to let me in? Oh my gosh, what if he's with a GIRL! Uwaa, I knew this was a bad idea! I should leave now before anybody notices me. Yeah, that's a good idea Rin, play it safe. Turn around and – _

"Rin-chan?"

She froze.

That god-like voice, deep and stern yet soft…

_Jesus tap-dancing Christ, he's here._

Convincing herself to take actual breaths, Rin turned around, clutching the soup pot for dear life.

Bad idea. Baaaad idea. The second her eyes met his, her knees went weak, and the pot of steaming soup promptly dropped out of her hands. She realized she was falling a second too late, and registered her own exclamation of '_Crap' _barely afterwards.

_Thud._

Heat spread across her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru had somehow managed to catch her in one arm and her soup in the other, whilst carrying an impressive stack of notebooks and balancing a pen in between his fanged teeth. Her heart thudded at his appearance.

Silver hair tied up in a ponytail that tickled the lowest dip of his back, reading glasses pushed up sexily on the bridge of his nose, and a rumpled sweater that smelled like a tantalizing mix of mint and rosemary.

And she was pressed up

Right.

Against.

Him.

"I-I-I-" Nothing seemed to be coming out of her mouth. _Dammit Rin, think!_ "My soup." She said dumbly.

He arched a brow, yet his gorgeous face remained otherwise impassive. Her heart thudded painfully in her throat.

"Yes, I managed to have caught it in time." Sesshoumaru said, his voice impassive. "It seems your clumsiness hasn't improved, Rin-chan."

"I-I-I-I, gomenasai!"

"Rin-chan?"

"H-Hai!"

"I assume that you realize how close you are to strangling me?"

Her eyes flitted down to where they were locked on his tie, and she realized that she was, indeed, holding onto his silk Armani tie so tightly that it was beginning to leave a pale ring around his neck. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Rin flung her hands back quickly, so quickly that hand he been anyone else, they both would be frantically trying to regain balance.

An amused spark lit up his eyes – those glorious gold eyes – as he set Rin back on her feet and handed her the pot of soup. "Hiro informed me that Yana had sent you. Please extend my deepest thanks to her for going to such lengths."

"Of course!" Rin squeaked. "Mama worries about you, working so hard at college. And from what Izayoui-san tells her, you always work so hard and rarely come home on vacations or weekends, so Mama thought that with your exams coming up so quickly you must be studying and working day and night and need some real food and I –" She realized she was blabbing and promptly shut her mouth, cheeks burning ferociously.

He seemed almost like he would grace her with one of his rare chuckles, lips pressing together. "Is there something I can do for you?"

If possible, her face burned hotter. "I-Um, You- Soup!"

_Dear god, save me._

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, and she thought her heart would jump out of her chest. "Come, there are things I must acquire from my dorm. You'll have the honor of a tour of Keio University."

"Ariga….to." The word died in her throat. "Really? I mean, if you don't mind, and if I'm not making you late for any classes, but are you sure you want me tagging after you? I'm just some high school kid and all of these people will think you're babysitting me or something and I don't know just –"

"Rin-chan."

"Coming."

She followed him down the hall, face flaming. They only passed one or two other students, but each time they looked at her with curious eyes, probably wondering what some kid was doing, following the role-model of Keio University with a pot of soup in her hands.

_I must look ridiculous,_ Rin groaned internally. Of all days, why did she have to choose today to wear her Hello Kitty watch?

"The library." His voice roused her just in time to see Sesshoumaru jerk his chin at a doorway. She peeked inside as they walked past and caught barely a glimpse of a towering, floor-to-ceiling bookshelf that spanned as far across the back wall as she could see. Undoubtedly, given Keio's reputation for having excellently literate students, the entire room was like that. "It is one of four on campus. Two more private libraries are reserved for seniors and professors."

Rin was having difficulty keeping up with his brisk stride. Kami, why did his legs have to be so much _longer_ than hers? She probably looked like a kewpie doll next to him, and the top of her head barely reached his bicep.

She looked up at his back shyly. Sesshoumaru's height was one of the things she found irresistible about him. When she was 14, she had always fantasized about him sweeping her up in his arms, and how her head would rest right at his solar plexus, how his long, strong arms would rest on either side of her neck. Rin couldn't help but envision how her small body would fit into the curve of his much larger one, like a perfect puzzle piece.

Rin sighed at her own hopelessness, not noticing the curious golden-eyed glance she got for the small noise.

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet…_ If he didn't, it wouldn't be for lack of trying. She had always noticed how girls seemed to flock to Sesshoumaru, whether he was interested in them or not. He was perfect, after all: impeccable manners, coming from a distinguished family, gorgeous outer appearance… Rin could feel herself getting annoyed.

All the girls who looked at him only saw the rich, genius heir to the Takahashi Clan. None of them saw the Sesshoumaru that she herself had fallen in love with. The Sesshoumaru that would sit and help her with homework while he waited for her brother to come home, the Sesshoumaru who's manners would pop up and charm her at the most unexpected times. The Sesshoumaru that had walked her home from the summer festival when she had been separated from her family.

_Ah, well._ She thought wistfully. _Any girl would be lucky to have him. Too bad I'm not any girl, huh?_

"Rin-chan."

She looked up as they came to a stop in front of a door. Sesshoumaru slipped an I.D. card against a scanner on the door, and it unlocked with a light _click._

"These dorms are the ones used by demon students," he explained as they stepped in. The room separated into three smaller rooms, and Rin could see beds and posters hanging in one, while the other white room looked like a small kitchenette. "You may put the soup in the kitchen." Sesshoumaru lifted his chin in the direction of the white room, and to her surprise, Rin saw a flit of amusement in his gold eyes.

"H-hai!" She chirped, hurrying into the other room. When she was out of his sight, Rin exhaled in a small voice and set the dish on one of the counters, leaning up against the wall. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down enough so that the blush on her face would disappear.

"C'mon, you silly girl, you're just delivering soup." She murmured to herself.

Straightening her coat, Rin whirled around. She would thank Sesshoumaru for his time and make her way to Tsukiko's, where she could whine to her friend about crushes and eat all the pocky she could ever want.

Flitting out of the kitchenette, she turned the corner and had just enough time to see a dark blue sweater in front of her face.

And then she slammed headfirst into a hard chest.

Now, in any other situation, she was sure Sesshoumaru would've reacted with his surefire demonic instincts. However, as she began to fall, she threw her arms out for balance and managed to clip his jaw with her elbow and get her leg tangled around his. Teetering rampantly, they both went crashing to the floor.

The first thing Rin realized was that something had softened her fall.

The second thing was that she was lying on top of Sesshoumaru, every inch of her body pressed against his.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-" Rin choked on her words, face flaming. _Kami help me, I'm on top of him._

"Rin-chan."

She froze at her name being spoken. Sesshoumaru's voice sounded very very deep and even more so rough. Her hands curled into fists on his abdomen, scratching the skin through the fabric.

Rin sucked in a sharp breath when she felt herself being rolled. Before she could react, she was the one beneath him, and he was holding himself up, one hand on either side of her face, the ends of his ponytail tickling her face.

Somehow during the fray, his glasses had gone missing, and she could now see the full power of his honey-hued eyes. The mere sight of them made her feel weak.

"Se-se-sesshoumaru-san," she whispered.

His lips came crashing down on hers barely a second after she uttered his name.

**~oOo~**

**Review! :D**

**Word Count: 2,271**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to all the fantastic people who reviewed! You all get big cyber hugs =) Reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**~oOo~**

Sesshoumaru's warm lips pressed down on hers, making Rin's thoughts go foggy. _My first kiss,_ she registered somehow, before the pressure of his lips on hers deepened and she lost a hold of any conscious thoughts.

He pulled back briefly, and a slight moan left Rin's throat. She flushed at the sound, but he kissed her again before she could say anything more.

Then her lips were parted, and Sesshomaru's tongue assaulted her mouth with gentle dips and strokes. Rin gasped at the feeling, her heartbeat thrumming in her chest like a hummingbird's wings.

Sesshoumaru released her lips and looked at her, a silent question resonating in his gold eyes.

"Again." She ordered in a voice that barely made a whisper.

He kissed her again, moving a hand from the side of her head to the base of her throat. In between kisses, Sesshoumaru traced a line down, down, down her chest, in between the valley of her breasts, coming to a stop at the top of her ribcage. His fingertips slid slightly over.

And then he cupped her breast.

Rin squeaked in surprise, her mouth leaving his. "Oh my god what are you –"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to his hand, and back to her. "I want you." He said in a husky voice.

_Oh my god, what is happening. He's like sex on legs. This can't be real life, it has to be a dream or something. Holy crap holy crap holy crap. Is he actually touching my boob?_ She froze, horrified for a moment. _He'll notice that there's barely anything to touch! DAMN YOU B-CUP, DAMN YOU TO BOOB HELL._

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" Apparently Rin was reduced to stuttering for the second time this afternoon. _Dammit Rin, say something sexy! _ She wracked her brain, trying to come up with lines from the harlequin romance novels hidden underneath her mattress at home. Something, _anything._

"You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae." She blurted.

_Holy._

_Crap._

"Yo Sesshoumaru!" A loud male voice called out. "Wanna grab lunch at – WHOAH!"

Rin stared in horror at the man in the doorway, who's bright blue eyes were wide with shock. He spluttered incoherently.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He lowered his face to her neck and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the column of flesh. He gave another light squeeze to Rin's breast.

"EEP!" She shrieked.

"Geez," the man in the doorway sighed, pushing his bangs back from his forehead. "Dude, at least you could've told me before fucking some girl in the middle of our dorm. Some warning, right?"

"Kouga," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice. "Get out."

Kouga grinned, exposing two pointed fangs.

_So he's a demon?_

He leaned up against the doorframe. "She's a cute one. About time you hooked up with somebody, I was beginning to think you played for the other team." He winked at Rin, to her intense embarrassment. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, pushing off the ground and sitting back. He leveled a dark glare at the other man. "I assumed you were bright enough to know when your presence is a nuisance to me," he ground out. "But now I see I was wrong."

"You considered the possibility of me being smart?" Kouga asked, shocked. "Well damn, you do like me! I knew you'd soften up sooner or later, Sesshou. So who's the babe?"

Rin realized, when both of their gazes lingered on her, the situation she was currently in. For one, she was lying on the floor, lips bruised and hair fanned out around her, Sesshoumaru sitting on top of her. And during the ordeal, Sesshoumaru had managed to unbutton her jacket and the first three buttons of her shirt.

Which left her very girly and pink bra – equipped with extra little bows – visible to both men.

She screamed, throwing her hands over her chest. Kouga winced, but Rin continued screaming, trying desperately to keep her chest shielded from view while pulling her jacket back on to cover her. Sesshoumaru smoothly pulled his sweater off and draped it over Rin, flicking down the collar of his stark white shirt. Even in her moment of immense embarrassment, a part of her registered the unbelievable sexiness in how his long, lean arms had stripped him of a piece of clothing…

_Now is not the time to be a pervert! _She scolded herself, blushing furiously.

He turned to her, sliding his glasses back onto his face. "I apologize for the suddenness of this situation. If you will come with me, I shall explain."

"Good," Kouga chirped before Rin could open her mouth. "Let's get some grub while we're at it, I could eat a horse." He looked thoughtful. "Or a cow, those are good too. Is there a place in the city where they serve owl, do ya know?"

"I wasn't speaking to you," Sesshoumaru said dryly. He glanced down at her. "Rin-chan."

"YES!" She squeaked. "Erm, no, not yes, I mean, uhm, what – or, ehh –"

"Come."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her off the ground. With three smooth strides, Sesshoumaru practically dragged her into a different adjoining room, and closed the door behind them, locking it with a definite _click._

**~oOo~**

Not a second passed before Rin was blabbering at full speed, her nervousness haven taken over.

"SoI',right? ''llforgivemeI  
–"

"You are very lucky." Sesshoumaru remarked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Wh-why?"

"Because you're speaking with one of the three men in Asia that is able to understand your Japanese when you're nervous."

Her face grew hot for the umpteenth time today. "S-sorry! Irealllydidn'tmeanto-"

"Rin."

He slammed a hand on either side of her face, caging her in and pressing her up against the wall. Rin squeaked.

_Oh mother of god, he's pressed up against me and I – _She paused, registering something hard against her stomach. _I-I-Is that w-w-w-_

_Oh god._

_H-h-his – !_

Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to her collarbone, distracting her from the terrifying hardness pressing to her. _It feels like it's actually a bone! _"Allow me to explain," he murmured.

"It's totally fine! I learned all about those in health class!" Rin yelped.

He looked at her with a flicker of confusion, before a smirk slid across his features. "I'm afraid I wasn't talking about _that_, Rin. However, it is quite uncomfortable so I will get to my point." One of his fingers twirled in her hair, holding them together. "I am in love with you."

_Holy shit._

"I was planning on telling you this when I graduated and took over my father's company, so that I would have a steady future to offer you as well." He continued. "However, in light of my recent lapse in self-control, I realize my actions require explanation. Therefore, I would like to propose that you, Rin –"

"BUT I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY READY FOR MARRIAGE!" She said shrilly.

He gave her a dry look. "Patience, if you would. I would like to propose that you become my lover. Do you accept?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Was it possible? Did Sesshoumaru really feel the same way towards her? It seemed too perfect to be true. _If I'm dreaming, please let me never wake up,_ Rin begged some unseen force.

Sesshoumaru was still patiently awaiting a reply, his expression making a lump rise in her throat.

That was Rin's breaking point. There was too much – too much nervousness and stress and lust and emotion swirling around her head.

She began to laugh.

"-AHK! Bwahha-ha-MWUAAAAAAAAAA!" She cried with laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man next to her stared at her like she was insane – which she probably was by this point.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH- HOOOOOO!" Rin gasped for air between fits of laughter. "KYAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said gently. "Are you al-"

"NYAHAHAHA, kukuku – BWAAAAAAA!" She waved her hand wildly at him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin fell over, and Sesshoumaru caught her before she could hit the ground, which made her laugh even harder. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. "TH-AHAHAHA-THAT'S SO- BWAHAHAHA – I NEED-"

He pressed her against the wall, holding a hand over her mouth to stop the fits of giggles and leveled a serious look at her. "Most men do not take kindly to their confessions evoking laughing fits."

_I'm such an idiot! _She mentally slapped herself, but the squeals kept coming from her mouth. _Breathe Rin, breathe! YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM AN ANSWER, MORON!_

"I-" She gasped, pulling his hand away from her mouth. "I l-l-l-" _say it! _"I love you!"

Sesshoumaru looked rather pleased with himself, but a note of concern still echoed as Rin continued to giggle. "I presume that is a yes, then?"

"HAI! Yes, si, oui, de –"

"One language is fine," He interrupted. "Although that is quite amusing."

Rin flushed, glancing up at him shyly. She swallowed the last of her laughter, a wide smile replacing it. "A-ano, what….Do we do now?" _You're an idiot,_ she groaned internally. _Seriously? Kiss him or something!_ Her knees went weak at the idea of his lips against hers again.

A dark smile flickered on his face, and she became hyper aware of the long pointed fangs in his mouth as he began to speak.

"Now," Sesshoumaru purred, trailing his hands down the sides of her torso and resting them at her hips. "I will show you what it means to have a demon for a lover."

**~oOo~**

**Don't throw things at me! *ducks* It's very short, but that's for a reason :D NEXT CHAPTER I PRESENT YOU WITH SMEXYTIME. So no flying tomatoes, ne? I promise to update soon!**

**Reviews!**

**Unlockurdestiny: Uwaa, thank you! I hope the rest of this story will please you!**

**Moonlight Mermaid: Thanks! And yeah, she's a lucky ducky, getting alone time with a hot demon ladykiller like Sesshoumaru… *stares wistfully into the distance***

**Storylady35: Gracias! I'm very glad you liked it :D**

**Icegirljenni: I imagine he can't help teasing her, she's so freaking adorable *hearts* Thank you for reviewing, dear-y!**

**HijirixAyano: *throws fluff at you*Fluff is good for the soul /3 thanks so much for revewing!**

**Juan: Thanks! :D I hope you enjoy what I have planned**

**y-icey: Gosh, thank you! Here's another chapter for you, then!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx: LOL. Poor Rin, such a klutz. She just can't keep her mouth shut ;D**

**sweet song of a melody: Another chapter for you! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**IrisxMagic: Fangirling ftw! Thank you for reviewing and here is a chapter for you!**

**Silent canary: OHMYGOSH THANK YOU! You're so nice /3 I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Irivel: Update granted! :3 Thank you for the review.**

**Curio cherry: LOL. 'Gyaa' is the noise I make when fangirling, so I couldn't help but laugh at your review xD thanks!**

**Jolie luv: YOU'RE SO SWEEEEET! Kya! :D Thank YOU for reading and reviewing, I'm very glad I could brighten your day. I wish you luck with your fasting (I could never do that orz;;)!**

**Signaturesweet: Thank you! I was trying to make her as cutesy as possible, because she's really innocent in the manga. /3 I'm so glad you liked it.**

**iNomCookieZ: I shall continue to update with lightning fast speeds! (I hope orz;;) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**JP5125: Thank you! I hope you like this one too :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuckkkkk guys, I am so sorry. For one, I completely forgot about this story for a little bit there. Besides that, I am so overwhelmed with school and work and fundraising because I'm going to Virginia and England later in the year and still have to make money for both of those trips. Recently, I got really sick (my kidney pretty much stopped working) and I was almost hospitalized.**

**So basically, I'm a shit writer. LOL. T_T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates.**

**~oOo~**

Back in the kitchen of Rin's home, her mother chopped vegetables dutifully, wondering how her daughter's trip to visit Sesshoumaru had gone. Yana was momentarily caught in a whirl of fantasies and daydreams. Sesshoumaru and Rin would just be the CUTEST couple! She could knit them sweaters, and make them cupcakes and tell stories to her half demon grandkiddies…

Yana sighed. Ah, how wonderful life would be when Sesshoumaru finally confessed to Rin!

The young man had approached Yana barely a year ago, telling her of the deep love he had harbored for her daughter for years and asking for the blessing of Rin's mother, to offer Rin a future with him…as the mate of Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

And, being the _wonderful_ mother she was, Yana consented immediately.

After all, her grandchildren would have the most _adorable_ little puppy ears. Squee!

She giggled, setting the knife away. Hiro slipped into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and tired, despite it being the middle of the day.

"Ah, Hiro-kun, you're up." Yana said cheerily. "I sent Rin-chan to deliver soup to Sesshoumaru so you could keep studying."

Hiro snorted, running a hand through his dark hair. "Sessh will be thrilled at that, I'm guessing. He keeps asking about her. The other day I told him Rin had a boyfriend – I was just kidding around with him," he added at his mother's horrified look " – and I'm pretty sure he crushed one end of the phone he was holding." Hiro shook his head. "Man, he's whipped. I wonder what'll happen when he finds out how crazy Rin really i–"

"Hiroshi," Yana scolded, smacking his arm with a spoon. He yelped, pulling back and shooting her a betrayed glare. "Be happy for your friend! And don't you _dare_ say a bad word about Rin to him. You know full well Sesshoumaru's been in love with her since she fell in that river when she was seven. It was quite obvious, even if he didn't tell us then."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered. "Whatever. Speaking of which, does Rin _still_ not know?"

His mother _hmphed._ "I admire Sesshoumaru quite a bit, but he needs to grow a pair and tell Rin about his feelings, or I will do it for him."

Hiro looked at his mother with an expression that was half disgusted and half entranced. "Mom," he said lovingly, "at last I see that we are related. And I thought I got the foul mouth from Dad."

Yana waved the spoon – her current weapon of choice – at him. "Never underestimate your grandfather's adamancy about his only daughter being raised like a boy. Never, sweetheart, because I still remember how to use an airsoft rifle."

**~oOo~**

Rin sneezed several times, placing her palms flat against the wall of Sesshoumaru's dorm room. _Somebody must be talking about me behind my back!_

_Aside from that…._

She was currently in a very sticky situation – not to say that she minded being in said situation – with a hungry looking inuyoukai caging her against a wall, her body sandwiched between his chest and the tiles behind her.

Sesshoumaru bent his head down and nibbled on her neck, eliciting a gasp. Rin's stomach burned hotly, and she unconsciously slipped a leg in between his and brushed her ankle up against his. The demon's breath left in a hot rush against her flesh.

"Rin…" He nuzzled his forehead into the crook of her neck. "Tell me to stop."

"Wh-what? Why?" She forced the words out of her throat, heart thrumming wildly.

"If you tell me to stop, I will listen. Otherwise, I fear I may do something indecent before I have the chance to properly explain myself to you." Sesshoumaru said, and she was shocked to hear the slightest strain on his normal monotone.

She swallowed._ Don't you dare stop him! He's in the exact position you've been dreaming of your entire life!_ A small voice in the back of her head screamed. Her face grew hot at all the erotic suggestions her mind was throwing out. _Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have tried reading hentai,_ she thought dejectedly.

His tongue trailed a sudden, warm path up the side of her neck, eliciting a shiver from Rin. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The dog demon's claws pricked at her jeans, exploring the curve of her thigh, and she gasped.

"Sesshoumaru!" The high, keening wail made her face heat furiously. Did she really just do that? And so loudly, too!

Rin became very aware of a hard lump pressing into her stomach, for the second time, but she still swallowed. _That had better be his knee. Please tell me it's his knee. Mother of god. I can't even._

"Rin-chan," he purred, braiding his fingers into her hair. His free hand stroked her lower back slowly.

_I want…I want…._

"Stop." She managed to squeak. As soon as the word was out of her mouth, Rin regretted it. Sesshoumaru stopped instantly, pulling back and sucking in a low breath. His dark gold eyes were heavily lidded and cold as ever, slipping back into the cool, detached façade he maintained so well.

"Pardon my rudeness." Sesshoumaru said. "I have yet to give you a proper explanation. I assume you'd be wanting some conviction behind a statement as such, so I shall provide you with that." He cleared his throat.

"Y-y-yeah, I mean, it's totally fine if you just want to kiss, talking is nice but I like kissing too, and I think that maybe sometime we should kiss again. But talk now! Talking, yeah." Rin slapped a hand over her mouth before she could embarrass herself further, her face burning. _I'll just go die in a hole now, thanks._

The demon across from her didn't smile, but she could see in his expression that he was at least amused by her scrambling. "Very well." Sesshoumaru said. "I shall begin by saying that I have taken many years to make sure that the feelings I have for you are no sleight or misperception. If you would receive my affections, I would like to begin courting you immediately.

"If you wish for our relationship to be private for a certain period of time while in the beginning, I will concede. If not, I wish to publicly announce it."

His expression was unfalteringly serious, and Rin – despite almost swooning, these were the words she had waited years to hear! – was almost giggling at his intense expression and too-formal words.

"I-I don't want it to be private at all! But are you sure you really like me? I mean, I'm so plain and clumsy and human and –" _are you trying to convince him not to date you, moron?! –_ " Won't Hiro be weirded out by his best friend dating his little sister?

"Both Hiro and Yana have been informed beforehand of my intentions towards you. That being said, they both approve."

Rin knotted her hands together and looked down, shyness overcoming her. "H-hai." She stuttered. _If this is a dream, please let me never wake up. Sesshoumaru? In love with me?_

Gentle, cool fingers grasped her chin and tilted her face up, so that her eyes were level with Sesshoumaru's. "Rin. I hope that you are aware that I have no intention of letting you slip out of my grasp now. It has taken me far longer than I would care to admit to tell this to you."

"Of course!" Rin squeaked. "I mean – I wouldn't – If you –"

"Then we've reached an agreement." He cut off smoothly. "You will be my lover…rather, my girlfriend?"

Sesshoumaru's expression was calculating, smooth, controlled, and…._Doubtful_?

"Yes!" She trilled. "Does that mean, um, can I…can I kiss you again?"

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and she could sense it was his version of a smile. "You needn't ask permission." Sesshoumaru murmured, leaning in and tilting his face slightly to the side. Her entire body heated, right up to her ears. Rin leaned in, her heart pounding in her throat, lips parted slightly…

"SESSHOU, MAN! I thought we agreed! Bros before hoes, we were gonna get lunch!" The door slammed open, and Rin shrieked and zipped out of the embrace, covering her face with her hands. In the doorway to Sesshoumaru's dorm room stood none other than Inuyasha Takahashi, his hands on his hips and a very irritated look on his face.

He caught sight of Rin, and smirked. "Well, well, well. Now isn't this an interesting affair. Was this prick annoying you, Rin-chan?"

"Inuyasha-kun!" She said, her voice quivering.

There was a flash of silver and a loud proclamation of "FUCK!", and Sesshoumaru ended standing beside Inuyasha while he cradled his already-swelling cheek.

"Motherfucker!" He groaned, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "You had better not have used those poisonous claws of yours, you goddamn princess."

Sesshoumaru's returning glare was merciless and cold. "Perhaps I will and be done with you forever, half-breed. And I doubt you have any right to make remarks regarding my masculinity, as your relationship with that miko has caused yours to disappear entirely."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "At least my balls have good use. Have yours rotted off yet?" He smirked, turning a wink to Rin. "You see, the Ice Princess here decided when he found out that he was in looove with y –"

_Thwack._

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Inuyasha roared. "Stop hitting me!"

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Inuyasha." He said in a steely calm voice. "Leave."

"Fine. But I'm takin' Rin with me!" He proclaimed, grabbing her arm. Rin's eyes widened. _What? Why? NO! We were just about to kiss, darn it!_

"No." Sesshoumaru said, his tone unquestionable.

"Yep!" The hanyou smiled, mischief evident on his face. "Izayoi decided to run over to visit Yana, and I came along. But apparently, one of Rin's friends is looking for her like crazy. Said she was supposed to be at her house half an hour ago. Naughty Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha waggled a finger at his elder brother. "I'll be taking Rin now."

_Oh crap! Tsukiko!_ Rin groaned. "I forgot that I was headed to her house."_ Moron! _

"Well, she's at your house bitching about you having disappeared." Inuyasha said bluntly, scratching behind one of his doggy ears.

Rin cast a distraught glance at Sesshoumaru, and then Inuyasha. _Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit._ She pouted internally. _How am I supposed to explain that I was with Sesshoumaru? Gyah! Work, brain!_

"I will accompany you back to your home." Sesshoumaru broke in smoothly. "To explain to Izayoi that it is my fault for monopolizing you."

"No you won't, asshole." Inuyasha drawled. "Dad wants to see you."

The elder demon glared at his brother. "Did father mention what it was about?"

Inuyasha shrugged deftly. "All he said was that it was about your inheritance. Hey, maybe he finally decided that you're an idiot and took you out of his will!"

_Smack._ The force with which Sesshoumaru had delivered that blow to Inuyasha's head was quite impressive. Rin flinched when his neck snapped backwards.

"What the actual fuck." The hanyou moaned, cradling his head in one hand. "Just get your ass over to the house. And you're driving me back with you, you assfuck."

"Watch your language in front of Rin." Sesshoumaru clipped harshly. "Or are crude curse words the limit of your vocabulary?"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha's hand wrapped around Rin's upper arm suddenly, and he winked at his brother tauntingly. The expression on his face was begging to be chased after. "Catch you later, ice princess. For now, I'll be taking Rin!"

**~oOo~**

**Review Corner!**

The7WolvesO'Silence: Sorry! I did forget ;A; But I updated now so please forgive me OTL;;

tieusang : Awww lol your comment is so sweet. Yes, I hope she's ready too! Sexy demons can be quite the handful hehe.

mulayhna : Nope, no bitch-demonesses planned for this story ;) Those are icky, UGH. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life: Haha, thank you! I try =]

AliasStars: LOL, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it!

JackFrost14: I super duper love you for loving this story

kimi21: Gyaa, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! Inuyasha-obsessed? Hah, I know that feel, I know it well. And an update for you!

Jensessh: Thank you! :D

Pammazola: LOL PAM YOU KNOW DA SEX ALWAYS COMES FIRST GURRRLL WATCHU SAYIN ;D

Ming Chi: Thanks boo! I love your username btw :D I tried to make her seem cutesy and innocent and nervous but I think I just made her retarded. /LOLCRIES

puffballs365: I'LL JUST GO WHITHER IN SHAME NOW /CRY *ducks from flying vegetables* Hah, thanks for reviewing!

Emmeline's Embers: Not inappropriate at all, let the screaming commence =]

Kimi15: OHMYGOSH PEOPLE ACTUALLY ENJOY MY WRITING WAT ADJHAJDB;JADF you're such a sweetheart omg

Souleater1217: xD Thanks for reviewing!

bookobsessedforlyfe: Okay good I didn't know if she was funny or irritating OTL;; Thanks so much!

Obsessed Dreamer : Thank youuu! :D

chocomiiillk13: *spams you with love* Here is a chapter for you!

unlockurdestiny: Dat boy, so sexy. Hah, thanks for reviewing =]

WYMamataro: *drags self out of the darkest pits of sickness* I give you Sesshoumaru and his reasoning!

TsukimoriKuchiki13: Hah, she would do that! =]

Moonlight Querida: Fluff addiction is good, drugs are too expensive =] Fluff is free!

y-icey: Omg I'm the worst for not updating in three months OTL;; please forgive me!

silent canary: OHMYGOD CAN I JUST LOVE YOU THAT'S SO SWEET! Thank you!

DelSan 13: Thanks so much!

Irivel: AH, but my friend, you have fallen for the trap of the unfinished story ;)

Jolie luv : Ahahaha, Jolie, your reviews always make me laugh xD Here, now stop throwing pillows!

dreamer623: STOP BEING SO NICE ITS GIVING ME CAVITIES OTL; Thank you!

Storylady35 : Yes, this story is meant to be immature, as I think serious pieces outweigh light ones on my page right now ^_^ Check out Dark Reflections or Little Red Riding Hood if you'd like a more mature piece. Thanks for reviewing!

signaturesweet: Ahh, that was just me making him formal and silly :P It still means girlfriend!

kevlarkim: Thank you!

icegirljenni: Haha, thanks Jenni! I hope this update brightens your day a bit, ne? =]

Moonlight Mermaid: *wistful sighing * so many possibilities hehe….

Anon : Thank you xD Boob Hell is a very evil place, indeed!

Guest: Thanks so much! Its nice to know you like my story :D

A Fan: YOU'RE AMAZING-ER. Thank you so much for reviewing!

IamBatman128: Hah, I know, right! *Hands you popcorn* let the fun begin.

Jaun: Thanks so much, lol!

JP5125 : If I made you laugh, then my work here is done! Thank you!

curio cherry: Maybe just a bit insane hah xD

xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx : I agree, Kouga's a poop. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
